A fuel battery system used as a power source for an electric car needs humidified air to promote a chemical reaction. The fuel battery system uses a humidification device to transfer the moisture from off gas which is humid gas discharged from a fuel battery to dry air.
A humidification device which has low power consumption and requires a small mounting space is preferable. Generally, a humidification device using a hollow fiber membrane is used in the fuel battery system.